List of outside references to Halo
'' gameplay as seen in Cavemen.]] '' matchmaking satirized in the webcomic VG Cats.]] This following is a list of references to the Halo series made by notable sources outside of the series itself. Television The Big Bang Theory *The nerds have a weekly Halo 3 match. Leonard, trying to romance Penny, suggests that they play at a Halo competition together. She declines, saying that "unlike him, she has a life". *It is incorrectly stated that there are Health Packs in the game, while they were in fact only in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 3: ODST. *There are references to plasma grenades and active camouflage. *Later in the episode, one of the characters, Sheldon, states that "Halo 3 is better than sex" due to its features. *Throughout the second season, a replica of a MJOLNIR Mark VI helmet can be seen in the background in Sheldon and Leonard's living room. Chuck *Chuck plays Halo 3, specifically Oddball on Snowbound. *A Halo 3 Legendary Edition can be seen in Chuck's bedroom in the episode Chuck Versus The Ring. Glee *In an episode, Finn has a flashback of him playing Halo 3, and states that can barely finish level one, Sierra 117. The Sarah Silverman Program *In one episode, Brian Posehn's character is playing Halo 2 on Xbox Live (despite the fact that the television displays campaign mode, while cooperative play was not available on Xbox LIVE in Halo 2). *In an episode where they have a video game party, Brian's character states that he brought over Halo 3. The Simpsons *In the episode "Waverly Hills 9-0-2-D'oh", Homer Simpson is seen playing a Game parodying Halo 2's Multiplayer. He then proceeds to teabag a player he had killed. *In the Halloween special "Treehouse of Horror XX", Master Chief is seen as a Halloween costume worn by Jimbo Jones in the opening of the episode. Code Monkeys *In the episode "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", plasma grenades are shown on a wall of Mr. Larrity's office, along with other weapons. Robot Chicken *One episode features a short skit concerning Donkey Kong and Halo. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *On the Billy and Mandy Christmas Special there's a shelf in a store with video game boxes entitled, "Hello #2" as a spoofed version of "Halo 2". The boxes also had crude doodles of Master Chief on them with a grin on his face as he waves. It is pretty hard to notice. *In a Billy and Mandy special, at the credits the big guy with a robot arm, has an energy sword. Scrubs *In the second episode of season seven, Turk and Carla are attempting to complete a video game at the hospital. Carla refers to Warthogs and Jackals while playing, but when the screen is shown, it is clearly not Halo. In fact, it is Enemy Territory: Quake Wars. You can clearly see for a few seconds when Carla pauses the game, the logo of one of the factions along side the avatar on the right. Knight Rider *In several episodes of Knight Rider, it shows the main characters playing the first mission in the campaign on Halo 3. Although it shows them playing, the sound effects are incorrect and mostly generic. Two and A Half Men *In the second episode of the first season "Big Flapping Bastards", near the end Charlie buys Jake an Xbox and behind them is a Halo: Combat Evolved cardboard cut-out with Master Chief holding an Assault Rifle, ready for combat. Dexter *While camping out in Miguel's office, Dexter entertains himself playing Halo 3. This is a joke where he narrates about setting up to kill people, something we imagine he's preparing for Miguel, but it turns out to be a game. Oddly, the game is played on the computer, which while not impossible, is unlikely to have been set up in such a way as the game itself has no computer port. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles *During the 8th episode of the first season, some kids can be seen playing Halo 3. At the beginning of the next episode, a guy can be seen playing Halo 3 also. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *In the 17th episode of the ninth season, while a group of investigators walk past an ambulance to a shoot-out scene, one person remarks it's "like Halo 3". Cavemen *Episode six starts with Andy playing Halo 3. The on-screen gameplay is inconsistent, jumping from High Ground to campaign co-op from shot to shot. *Additionally, he shouts "Die, Tartarus!", a character from Halo 2, while fighting Grunts. Veronica Mars *The eighteenth episode of the second season, "I Am God", contains a flashback in which Logan scornfully suggests that Lucky and Dick plan to spend their time smoking pot and playing Halo. Lucky informs him that the plan is to prank back their rival high school. Dick asks if afterward they can smoke pot and play Halo. Video Games Brute Force *A weapon called the RVG50 Minigun has the same crosshair as the Assault Rifle (and in Halo 2, 3, and ODST, the SMG). *The games two Sniper Rifles, the L-Shot 50 and L-Shot 75, have the same crosshair and scope screen as the Sniper Rifle as well. *The Control Scheme is similar to Halo's. The R Trigger to fire, L Trigger to throw grenades (or use an item called the Organic Sensor, also, Hawk's Power Blade), and Y Button to switch weapons. *The Crosshair will be blue for neutral, red for enemies, green for allies, and yellow for destroyable/hazardous objects. This is both a reference to the crosshairs of the weapons and the colors of the crosshairs (with the exception of yellow). Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon *During a mission, Crypto and Pox begin to discuss good ideas for video games. Crypto suggests three ideas for some successful video games. His first and second idea have the same premise as the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog games. His final idea involves a "futuristic space marine" surviving the dangers of a ring shaped world". This is both a reference to John 117 and the First Person Shooter Video game "Halo: Combat Evolved". Fable 2 *In Fable 2 the Collector's Edition came with a code to redeem on the Xbox live market place that gives access to a set of Mark IV Mjolnir armor and an energy sword. The armour is called Hal's Armor and the Energy Sword Hal's Sword. It also comes with a 5 star title "Master Chief" available for free from the town crier. *Downloading the Knothole Island DLC gives the player an opportunity to unlock a weapon called Hal's Rifle, which heavily resembles the MA5C Assault Rifle. Grand Theft Auto IV *In the in-game television program, Republican Space Rangers, the three soldiers wear armor similiar to MJOLNIR Armor, although with less detail and clear visors. A ringworld resembling a Halo Installation is also featured several times. Guitar Hero III *MJOLNIR Mix, a remix of the Halo theme, is included as a free downloadable extra. Saints Row 2 *An Achievement called Splatster Chief can be unlocked by completing all of the Septic Avenger levels. The title of the Achievement is a reference to "John 117". Movies The Longest Yard (2005) *''Halo 2'' is played by the guards. However, if looked at closely, the game is only the gameplay footage released for the game. The player had no HUD and they were watching as the Artillery Cannon destroyed a building. One character remarks, "You guys have Halo 2! I didn't think it was out yet!!" The Prince & Me *In the movie, the Crown Prince of Denmark comes to Wisconsin to go to a college and take a detour from his destiny as king. With him is his companion and assistant. They get an apartment which they share with a roommate that owns an Xbox and Halo: Combat Evolved. While the Prince, at one point, goes off to another state for a short vacation, the assistant starts playing Halo. The Prince comes back to find his companion sleep deprived and his eyes glued to the TV screen, playing Halo. When the owner of the Xbox tries to take the controller, the assistant viciously yells "GET AWAY" and scares him back, all the while staring at the screen and playing the game Jumper *In the movie the second jumper in his desert base can be heard playing Halo 3 on the mission The Ark. If you listen carefully you can hear the in game characters say "Tank beats Everything! Oh man! I could do this all day!" Accepted *Two characters are seen playing Halo 2. They are playing the level Cairo Station, on co-op. However, it was never stated by the characters they were playing Halo 2. Also, no NPCs are seen. It can only be determined that they are playing Halo by the HUD, and they are using SMGs, single wielded. Spy Kids 3: Game Over *While attempting to reach the HQ of the Toy Maker, one of the male characters states that there's always lava in a video game, and another states there's none in Halo or Metroid Prime. (This is actually incorrect - there is lava in Metroid Prime.) Webseries The Guild *In Season 2 episode 10, Riley describes herself as an "FPS girl," noting that she plays Halo. *In Season 3 episode 6, while Riley is giving Codex a backrub, a sample taken from Luck can be heard. The Angry Video Game Nerd *In Season 1 episode 12, the Nerd reviews Friday the 13th for the NES by LJN, a video game company with a history of making bad games. During the review, the Nerd is force to play the game and give a positive feedback or Jason Vorhees, the antangonist from the film series, will kill him. Near the end of the review, when the Nerd has had enough, he claims he would rather play games on different systems. He says he would "rather play Halo on an Tiger Electronic wrist game". *In Season 2 episode 27, he reviews Silver Surfer, also for the NES. He quickly becomes angry because the game is one of the hardest games ever made. Later in the review, he claims that the game's "difficulty is Legendary". Webcomics College Roomies from Hell!!! *This strip from the "SOB Story" storyline features Mike fighting his way into a limo where he thinks his girlfriend is being held captive, only to find two goons playing Halo. Ctrl+Alt+Del *Yes, Master Chief! makes fun of arguments over who gets to drive the Warthog in co-op. *Welcome Home has Lucas welcoming Ethan back with a Halo deathmatch. *Been There Before has Lilah wanting to play Halo with Ethan. *Otakon 2003 Special Edition mentions the author getting drunk and playing Halo. Red vs. Blue lines are also featured. *Some Call It a Puma has Ethan discovering Halo PC. *Spilled has Ethan spilling his guts to Lilah using various video game metaphors. "A console is worthless without games to play on it. That's how I feel about us. I'm a game system and you're my Halo." *Operating System has an extremely drunk Ethan calling Master Chief sexy. *Good Start has Ethan suggesting everyone play Halo while drunk at a New Years' party. *That's an Order! has a poster of Master Chief in the background. *Putting Up a Front has Lucas using Ethan making them use plasma weapons in Halo as an example of Ethan crossing the line. VG Cats *#36 The Blue Grenades Stick makes fun of anti-Xbox users in a Halo environment. The title refers to Plasma Grenades. *#123 Alien Abductions makes fun of Halo 2 matchmaking. *#128 The Crying Game jokes that Samus Aran, heroine of the Metroid games, spent the night with John-117 while drunk. *#151 Tea Bag makes fun of the Corpse Humping practice in Halo multiplayer matches. *#182 It's The Thought That Counts features Christmas gift-giving scenes using characters from various video games, including a blue Spartan giving a red Spartan a blue flag in front of a holographic tree. *#231 Spoons pokes fun at the close proximity of Mongoose riders. Music Fabolous *In the Music Video for the song "Baby don't go, the singer "Fabolous" (John David Jackson), is seen playing Halo 3. The video was created before Halo 3 was released. The video features the Starry Night Trailer instead of actual gameplay. Madcon *Halo 3 gameplay can be seen throughout the Music Video for Madcon's version of the song "Beggin". Weird Al *The song "You're Pitiful", has a direct reference to playing Halo 2: "You're half undressed / Eatin' chips off your chest / While you're playin' Halo 2 / No one's classier than you." Books Little Brother *In the book Little Brother by Cory Doctorow, the "Xbox Universal" is an Xbox that was handed out for free by people dressed as characters from Halo.